An advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) refers to each type of sensors installed in a vehicle and configured to sense parameters such as light, heat, and pressure and to promptly notify a driver to be cautious on all happenings based on all data collected from inside and outside the vehicle.
However, while the vehicle is driving at high speed, the driver may be more concentrated on front road conditions and less concentrated on side lane conditions, and the determination of the braking distance of the vehicle would normally require considerable driving experience, and whether the vehicle would perform an expected action would be hardly determined. Moreover, the driver's attention may inevitably decrease particularly in a high-speed road way with less winding curves where the driver would have a delayed reaction time on abnormal driving vehicles in front and side lanes or would even be unware of such abnormal driving vehicles and miss the opportunity to slow down in advance to prevent collision, thereby causing an accident.